dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Dragon armor set (Origins)
} |name=Blood Dragon Armor Set (v1.0) |image=Blood dragon armor.jpg |px=250px |material=Silverite (Tier 6) |appearances=''Dragon Age: Origins'' |set=Blood Dragon Plate Blood Dragon Plate Gauntlets Blood Dragon Plate Boots Blood Dragon Plate Helmet |stats= |notes=Blood Dragon Armor has been updated to version 1.1 in early December 2009 for PC users. The XBox continues to use this version of the armor. Requires Blood Dragon Armor (v1.0) DLC. The chest piece begins in your inventory. Helmet, boots, and gloves can be brought from Bodahn or Sandal from party camp. The helm is not required for the set bonus. This set consists of the chest, helmet, boots and gloves. |location = Party Camp }} Blood Dragon Armor is unlocked with the Blood Dragon Armor DLC. The DLC's code is handed out to buyers of a new copy of Dragon Age: Origins. The code is only redeemable once, secondhand buyers of Dragon Age: Origins can purchase the DLC separately for $10. It is mainly a silver and white in color with a crimson dragon painted upon it, much like the Dragon Age: Origins logo. It requires 38 strength to wear and is made of silverite. When downloaded, you will only have the Breastplate in your inventory. Due to it's strength requirement, purchasing the remaining pieces of the set at the beginning of the game (if you have the gold to do so) isn't recommended as it would just take up space in your inventory. The helmet, boots, and gloves can be bought from Bodahn or Sandal at the party camp. Dragon Blood Armor will unlock in Mass Effect 2 when you start a new file as well. Summary }} Details }} } |name=Blood Dragon Armor Set (v1.1) |image=Blood dragon armor.jpg |px=250px |material=Silverite (Tier 6) |appearances=''Dragon Age: Origins'' |set=Blood Dragon Plate Blood Dragon Plate Gauntlets Blood Dragon Plate Boots Blood Dragon Plate Helmet |stats= |notes=This is version 1.1 of Blood Dragon Armor introduced in early December 2009. The XBox version has not been updated. Requires Blood Dragon Armor (v1.1) DLC. The chest piece begins in your inventory. Helmet, boots, and gloves can be brought from Bodahn or Sandal from party camp. The helm is not required for the set bonus. This set consists of the chest, helmet, boots and gloves. }} Patch 1.1 BioWare has issued a update to Blood Dragon Armor to fix an issue with the chest piece not rendering properly on a Female Elf. See Manually Installing Downloadable Contents for instructions on how to install this patch. * DAO_PRC_PROMO_ME - Blood Dragon Armor Exploits and Bugs *If you wish to acquire duplicates of each piece of armor (except the Chest Plate) disable the DLC, force load, save, renable the DLC, and the dwarf should sell you 2 of each. (PC only) *If you use the Dwarven Noble origin story, there is a chance in some versions of the game (such as, potentially, the Steam Collector's Edition) that the chest plate and all other DLC items will be stripped from your character towards the end of the story, and never returned. To fix this, you may use the above exploit to regain your items. Once again, simply disable the DLC, force load, save, re-enable the DLC, and load again. Your items should now be returned to your inventory. This bug is fixed in patch 1.02 of Dragon Age: Origins. *The chest piece texture for the Blood Dragon Armor does not render properly on a female elf. This bug has been fixed in Blood Dragon Armor v1.1 Category:Armor Category:Downloadable Content Category:Item Sets Category:Origins armor